togather for ever
by emraldGirl
Summary: The rose that you gave me has faded, and wilted away. But, the love tucked in deep inside remains in my heart forever.


_**valentine is here so a short os on a bit emotional one but of pure love which never died and will never die hope you all will like it**_

* * *

 ** _The rose that you gave me has faded, and wilted away. But, the love tucked in deep inside remains in my heart forever._**

* * *

 _ **in mumbai in shreya's house**_

shreya was alone at home she was standing near window havin a picture of her and her life . Tomorrow was the day of lovers but still she wasn't with her love she was feeling lonely she was upset she was missing him

shreya: why you saved me why? ... was my life more important than yours ...no.( and tears felt from her eyes) thought that i can live without you ... see today I'am living without you but like a body without soul.. like a rose without fragrance...like dream without colors!

the cold wind touched her face she felt like he was there but he was not but he was in her heart forever.

she closed her eyes and the memories...

 _ **flashback:**_

shreya was setting some roses in vase she was so busy that didn't noticed him coming he came in and smile came on his lips after watching shreya . he came and hugged her from back. shreya shivered on his touch

he slowly whispered in her ears : i love you

shreya turned he cupped her face

he : I love you so deeply; I love you so much. I love the sound of your voice and the way we touch. I love your warm smile, your kind thoughtful way, the joy you bring to my life each and every day. I love you today, as I have from the start, and I'll love you forever, with all my heart.( shreya blushed)

they hugged she said while hugging him: will you ever leave me?

he: i promise you i will always be with you

 _ **flashback ends**_

shreya with teary eyes went to cupboard and opened it she took out a box she opened it there were some memories of him .. those memories were like treasure to her ... she took out a pendant and tears were formed in her eyes she remembered that worst day of her life the day she lost her love .. the day her lips lost the smile...

 _ **flashback**_ :

shreya was tied and was in a empty dark room and was trying her best to free herself

a man entered and laughed loudly : what you thought that you will escape me easily no you can't you knew i love you but you ... ( sat on knees and hold her arms tightly) you cheated me

shreya while trying to free herself : i never loved you and never cheated you i love d..

man: shut up ! i will see how he will save you

shreya: he will come and save me

man : ah! wrong. he will come but not for saving you for dying (laughs) but before you will die (took out a gun and stood)

shreya ; what you mean...?

but before man could answer he kicked the him and gun fell down

men looked at him and yes he was here... he punched the man hard on face and in return man also started fighting there was a great fight he was injured but didn't stopped .. at last he punched the man and the man fell down

he quickly went to shreya and opened her and hugged her

they both were in hug when man stood up and took the gun and pointed towards him shreya saw him she shouted DAYA

but it was too late the man shoot him and..

 _ **flashback ends**_ **;**

shreya ended up crying and remembered

 _ **flashback:**_

right at the moment cid team arrived and arrested the man and took daya to hospital

he was in o.t shreya was crying while purvi and tarika were consoling her

doc came and shreya ran towards him and asked: how is he ? where is he ? can i meet him ?

doc: dear we tried our best know only god can do some miracle

shreya was broken she ran towards his ward and saw him lying there standing somewhere between heaven and life she went towards him and holded his hand and while crying kissed his hand and said: you promised.. you will never leave me... ( and cried while holding his hand )

daya slowly moved his eyes and opened them shreya saw him and with one hand cupped his face and said: daya...

daya holded her hand tightly and through head said her to come closer she came closer and he said in her ears : our love will never die... even if i die it will live forever ...forever ( he said this and gave him a pendant he was having for her )

saying this he was no more yes he was dead but there love wasn't

 _ **flashback ends**_

she cried whole night and next day on valentines day she went to grave yard and went to his grave and kept red roses on his grave and while touching his grave she said:

 ** _The rose that you gave me has faded, and wilted away. But, the love tucked in deep inside remains in my heart forever._**

 _after saying this she felt something strange she smiled and then fell over his grave_

 _after some days abhijeet came to grave yard and kept roses on two graves which read SHREYA SHETTY and DAYA SHETTY today he wasn't sad but was happy because they both met each other_

 _abhi was moving out when suddenly felt like they both were togather smiling with each other and perhaps they were togather_

* * *

 _ **a true love never ends and will never end**_

 _so how was os i tried by best to make it interesting and hope you will also take interest in it read and review_

 _thanks_

 _take care_

 _byeeee_


End file.
